Shezow and Dudepow
by doggyjunky
Summary: Guy has to stop Megamonkey from trying to get to the future from the portal he created but it actually didn't lead to the future, it lead to Dudepow's alternate universe. GUYXGAL and some MazxMaizy


**I don't own shezow. This will have GuyxGal in it idk y but I really like that pairing lol.**

One day Guy, Maz and Kelly were watching tv when Guys she sp went off and he instantly turned into shezow. "Oh great I wonder what it is this time" said Guy. Shela then popped on to the screen and said "Megamonley has created a portal to an alternate universe." Then Guy hopped into the shehicle, he still liked to drive even though he can fly now, he thought it was fun because he was under the driving age and nobody knew that because for some reason they think shezow was the same person. Then Maz came and this time he was dressed as someone from the future. Then they drove the shehicle to the middle of town and saw megamonkey there with a big blue portal open to who knows where.

Guy jumped out of the shehicle and used his "super-handed she slap on Megamonkey to try and get him away from the portal. Megamonkey said "Really that's all you got, that's not going to keep me from going to the future to stop you from imprisoning me if taht's actually where it go's? Shezow said " I didn't even know what your plans were that wasn't too smart to blab them out to me like that was it." Then he said "Where does this portal lead to anyway, an alternate universe? Megamonkey said "I really don't know I actually didn't think that through. Then Maz came and said "I bet it leads too the future where everything has technology."

Shezow just gave him a funny look and said well theres only one way to find out and that is to go through the portal then he was about to jump in when Maz said "I'm going with you, it could be dangerous in there." Then Shezow said" I have super powers I can handle it myself but if you want to go you can." So Maz just went with him. Once they got there they saw that they were in the same place as before which was cnfusing for them because everything seemed the same but oddly different. They decided to go to Guy's house to see if anything there was different than it was before.

When walking there they didn't see too much of a difference but when they got there, the house looked slightly different but they couldn't figure out why. So they decided to go up to Guy's room and see if anything was different and when they got there they were shocked to see how different it looked, it looked close to the opposite of Guy's room, the walls were purple with flowers on them and the bed was made with some stuffed animals on it and it was actually clean. Now they knew they weren't in the same place they came from.

**Dudepows P.O.V.**

I just went through the portal with Maizy who just had to go through with me when everything looked different but slightly the same, so we walked to my house and didn't find anything different on the way there but when we got up to my room boy did we find a big difference. It was painted blue and there was stuff and junk laying all over the room. Now we know we aren't in the same place we came from.

**Everyone's P.O.V.**

Then me and Maz went to find the villains, they were still at the portal, I can't believe they didn't notice me and Maz walk right past them. When I got up to them I yelled in my fake female voice "Hey, I'm going to beat you villains and get back to my own universe and close this portal for good. Then the female Megamonkey said "Your not the usual super hero we have fight but I guess you will do." Then Guy said "Well I guess I'm from an alternate universe becuase youre a man in my universe instead of a woman." Then Megamonkey said" Was that an insult".

Then Shezow said "No but this is when he flew up in the air, kicked Megamonkey on the chest and punched him and used his super-handed she slap on him. Then he said "I think we got this taken care of and he told Shela on his wristwatch that he defeated the alternate universe Megamonkey. Then when he was about to go through the portal back to his own universe dudepow walked through at the same time and they both bumped into each other. They both said "Ouch" in unison. The Shezow said "Oh so this was your universe, I honestly never realized that."

Then Dudepow said "Same here." Then Shezow said "Do you want to hang out in my universe for a little bit before we close the portal? and Dudepow said "Yeah but as ourselves or as shezow and dudepow. Shezow said " I think it would be cool to be the superheroes." Dudepow said "Cool, let's go."

Then when they both got back Shezow asked dudepow where they should go, dudepow said, "I think we should go to the skate park, that sounds fun." Then when they got there they had 2 skateboards and helmets with them and put them on. Then they both skated down the ramp at the same time and crashed into each other. Then Guy and Gal looked at each other and blushed a little bit and got up and at the same time they both said "I kind of like you like I have a crush on you" at the same time. Then they both kissed each other and Guy said "Let's keep this a secret, I don't want anyone to know except Maz and Maizy because they both kind of like each other to so they should understand. Gal agreed with Guy and then they both skated some more until they thought they should both hurry back to get Maz and Maizy. When they got back to Gal's universe they saw Maz and Maizy kissing and coughed and then they started to blush.

Guy said " Maz let's get back to our universe and tha's what they did and they got the portal closed by pressing the close button on it. Then they both went to their homes and nobody ever found out about this happening yet.

**Did you guys like this story read and review plz!**


End file.
